


Beginning Again

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [48]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Overthinking, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Edmund still means everything to Caspian, but does Edmund still want him?





	Beginning Again

This is the second time Aslan has granted you time with Ed; you doubt you’ll get another. So you take a deep breath and flash a grin at him, this man who will hold your heart from now until eternity, and waggle your fingers at him.

‘Come with me?’

The question is simple but loaded with emotion. Does he still love you the same way he used to, the way you love him? Does he still want you? You need answers to these questions but, at the same time, you're terrified they won't be the ones you want to hear.


End file.
